A New Awakening
by ms.switzerland
Summary: This is the sequel to Strange Boy. Starts out as Bella becoming a vamp...what's going to happen? Love, Lost, Hate, all mixed into a ball.
1. Chapter 1

here ya go, fans of Strange Boy

a sequal =]

yayyyyyy

soo read, comment, tell me what you think of the new chapter =D

much lovee

Fire enfulfed me, surrounded me, it was taking control of every part of my body. From my fingertips to my toe tips, it ragd through my body. I tried to move, tried to run away from the fire but it was holding me tightly against a cold hard surface. My hands were bound, as were my feet. I kept wishing someone would just kill me, to rid me of this pain, this horrible pain.

I tried to yell out for someone, anyone to stop this fire. I wanted the fire to be extinguished, but there was no way that I could escape it.

I heard noises around me, noises I never knew had a name. Whispers of fabric, soft tap of footsteps, echos of breaths. I tried to call out to them, tried to get them to help me. I knew what was happening within my body. The change that would forever link me to my love.

I could sense that Edward was sitting next to me. His hand was the one that held me down to the table beneth that I had kept me from shouting out in pain, the fire was so intense, I wanted to cry. I tried to move my fingers, so that they would be laced with his. Nothing on my body would move. I clenched my mouth around the scream that was about to escape my mouth.

Edward must have felt me stiffen because, he took ahold of my hand. Whispering softly into my ear words i couldn't decipher, he made the fire ease a little.

After what felt like an eternity, the pain started to fade away from my fingers and toes. The fire was throbbing its way to the center of my body, to my heart. The fire was so violently attacking my heart, I took a deep breath in, as my back arched. Everything was a whirl around me as I opened my eyes. Everyone was moving,creating so much noise, my mind couldn't wrap itself around what was going on.

Edward took my hand, looked me into the eye, and said

"Welcome to my world, Love"


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter =] hope you like it **

**reviewww**

**EPOV**

Bella opened her beautiful eyes and looked at me. Instead of her big, beautiful brown eyes, there were bright red, looking into the depths of my soul. She was now apart of me, apart of my world.

I so badly wanted to reach out and stroke her face, to see if it had the same softness of when she was human, but I knew that it would upset her. I tried to keep my movements slow, to let her process everything.

I remember when I became a vampire. Everything caught my attetion, everything looked different. Things that I'd seen twenty times each day, looked completely different. Smells trickled through my "new" nose, and drove me crazy. There were humans in the building where Carlisle had me stationed at, and their blood almost made me loose control. Carlisle had to pin me down, by sitting on me, so I wouldn't go near them. I knew that Bella's mind would be filled with all sorts of new things, so I tried not to startle her.

"Welcome to my world, Love," I whispered into her ear. Her head whirled around to face me. She seemed to asess my face, thinking I was a different person.

"Edward?" Bella said in a beautiful, musical voice. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever heard in my whole entire lifetime. It was like bells, and music going off at the same time. The most exquisite thing to ever past my ears.

I grasped her hand within mine, and her fingers wound around mine. She squeezed my hand so hard that it hurt.

"Bella, let go love, you're hurting my hand," I smiled at her. She looked at our hands,then up at me, and then back at our hands, and slowly unwound our fingers. Slowly, as though she didn't know what to do, she sat up, and looked around the room. Bella's beautiful red lips made a small O as she took everything in. She looked backa at me, and then back at our family. She smiled as she looked everyone over.

"Bella is everything alright?" I asked her slowly. She glanced back at me and laughed.

"You're kinda sorta beautiful,"

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was so new, and so beautiful. I noticed that everything looked totaly different than they did when I was human. I could see ever grain in the wood celing, see every dust mite that flew by my eyes. I could hear everything.

I was thinking about everything at once, and it seemed that my mind couldnt fill up with anything. It felt like there was air in my head. Now I understood what Edward ment when he said that vampires could be easily distracted. I tried to take everything in, but things just kept being more interesting.

Edward whispered something into my ear, but I didn't quite catch what it was. I turned my head to look at him.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. My voice was so beautiful. I sounded like Alice. I giggled inwardly.

He took my hand, and i wound my fingers around his. I tightened my grip, to make sure he was still there. I felt him wince in pain, and i looked at him.

"Bella, let go love, you're hurting my hand." He smiled, and everything in my head ended. The world ended around us. All that I noticed was Edward. He was even more beautiful then I could have ever seen with my human eyes. He looked like an angel, but even more. I realized why I loved this man.

I turned my head to look at our family, and they were all beautiful too. I felt a little sad, knowing I would never be that beautiful, no matter how much make-up Alice applyed to my face.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Edward asked me. I looked into his eyes, and started laughing.

"You're kinda sorta beautiful"

Everyone laughed at once. I looked at them like they were crazy.

"What's so funny?" I asked quickly. Alice was at my side in an instant.

"Bella, you're beautiful too silly!" She laughed again, and took my hand, and pulled me towards a full size mirror on the other side of the room.

Looking back at me was a gorgeous woman. Chocolate brown hair that was my own, my body was perfect. There were no other words to describe it. Everything was in proportion, nothing was gangly and off centered. It took me a few moments to get to my eyes, I knew I didn't want to see them. I looked anyway. They were a bright ruby red. I was fasinated by them. Never in my whole life had I ever seen anything like it.

I was taken off guard when Edward came up behind me in the mirror.

"How long will I be like this?" I asked him.

"I don't know love, it depends on how your body reacts." I nodded my head and turned to face him.

"Edward, how am I going to tell Renee that I am a vampire now? How am I going to talk to her?" I sat down on the ground and put my head in my hands. He sighed and sat down next to me taking my hands and looking into my eyes.

"We're going to tell her the already knows about vampires. "

"Oh the truth. Why didn't I think of that!?" I said very sarcastically, "That her daughter is a new born vampire? And that she is probably going to thirst for her blood? Great."

"Bella, is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_OMGOODNESS I AM SOO OOOO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!! HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR A WHILE. I'M REAL SORRY ALL. HOPE YOU LIKE ITT_**

"Bella is that you?" I heard my mother ask. I looked at her, and her face paled. I took a step towards her, but she took a step back, away from me.

"Mom, it's just me. Please don't be scared, I promise I won't hurt you." I tried to take another step towards her, but that's when it hit me; the smell of the blood that was running through Renee's body. I stopped dead in my tracks, and took a step back. Edward took my hand, anchoring me to my place.

"Bella, why? Why would you do something like this to yourself? Or let him do it to you? Please Bella, just tell me why." Tears started to fill Renee's eyes. They trickled down her face, and landed on her shirt. I could see everything so clearly; I got distracted watching her tears. They were like small gems falling down her face. Edward squeezed my hand, making me come back to the world.

"Love, answer your mother please, she's worried," He whispered so only I could hear. I looked back at him, and he nodded his approval. I didn't breathe as I started to talk.

"You know that Edward and his family are vampires." She nodded, "I just wanted to be with Edward forever. We haven't been together very long, but I know that I made the right choice, and I know that I want to be with him. I'm sorry. I know that this hurt you and will hurt Charlie, when he finds out, but I will still be able to see you."

"I'm sorry, honey, but you won't." Renee's voice was soft, but certain. I looked at her as though she was crazy.

"What do you mean mom? I'm in control." I looked back at Edward, and he was shocked. I looked around at my new family, and they were also shocked. Even though I could smell Renee's blood, it didn't call to me, and it didn't pull me to it. I looked back at my mother and she was gone. I started to go after her, but Edward held onto me even tighter.

"Bella, don't. She'll come around. At the moment, she's just confused and lost. Let Esme talk to her, while you, Carlisle and I talk about why you are acting abnormal." Esme nodded, and walked out the door, following Renee. The rest of the family followed suit and left to their rooms.

"Carlisle, what is wrong with me? Why am I not drawn to her blood?" I wondered aloud. I wanted to know why I was so different than everyone else.

"Well Bella, I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like this." Carlisle whispered to me. Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up at him in wonder.

All of a sudden I heard a scream from down stairs. I looked once more at my love and his father, and took off down the stairs. When we got down there, I saw that there was a huge wolf in the house. The wolf was at least the size of a horse, and was a rustic brown color. He had giant black eyes that showed a look of surprise once he seen me. Before I could say anything, the wolf ran from the house. I looked to Edward to find answers, but his mouth was set in a firm line, so I thought it best not to ask what was going on.

"Bella, come out here please." A very familiar voice came from outside. I looked at Edward once again, and he nodded a short, curt nod, so I walked outside. I didn't realize that I was running until I ran smack into Jacob's chest.

"Geez, Bella, watch where you're going!!" Jacob shouted at me. Hurt went across my face, but quickly I removed it.

"You were the one who was standing way too close!" I shouted back. The sound of my voice startled me. It sounded like bells, and music, and everything beautiful in one. Obviously it startled Jake too, because he took a step back.

"Why Bella? Why would you let him do this to you?" Jake whispered, his whole body shaking. He took a step towards me, reaching out to take my hand. I took it, and held it, "Why couldn't it be you and me, Bells? I love you, I always have, and you know that. Way deep down you know that I would have been the better choice, but no, you had to choose the rock." Pain radiated from his eyes, as he tightened his grip on my hand, "I would have been a better choice for you, and I wouldn't make you turn into a monster." He then ripped his hand from mine and folded his arms across his chest.

"Jake…I...I don't know what to say. You're my best friend"

"Was, Bella. We can't be friends anymore." Jacob said quietly. I looked at him as though he said that monkeys were on the moon.

"What do you mean we can't be friends? Just because you're a werewolf, and I'm a vampire, we can still be friends. Jake." I babbled on and on, and he just stared at me.

"Bella, we can't be friends anymore. Not that you're one of them. You're smell hurts my nose, and I just can't be around you, I'm sorry, Bells. I have to go." With that, he turned and walked away. 20 feet into the woods, he shook so hard that the air around him seemed to vibrate, and then turned into a werewolf. I ran after him, trying to catch up with him, and I know that if I wasn't in such a state of shock, I could have reached him, but the shock registered through my body, and I just fell to my knees about 50 feet into the forest. My body shook as though I was crying, but no tears were coming out, nor would they ever again. I sat on the ground for what seemed like an eternity, until strong hands were on my shoulders.

"Love, he'll be back. He's just upset right now. Please come inside" I looked up at Edward, who looked like an archangel. He was so beautiful and now I was too.

"I didn't even get to explain anything to him." I whispered as I stood up. Edward took my hand, and led me towards the house. I was so deeply lost within my own thoughts, that I didn't hear when Edward said that we were going out tonight.

"What?" I said rather rudely. I looked deep within his eyes, trying to get my mind away from Jake.

"Would you go on a date with me tonight, Bella?" He asked.

"A date? Oh…Edward, I would love too, but I'm a new born, remember?" I sighed softly and looked at him.

"Well, I have already asked Carlisle, and he said that if we go someplace semi-secluded, we would be fine. You are an extraordinary new born, and have amazing abilities. We both believe that you will be alright, as long as I keep an eye out for you." He squeezed my hand softly.

"Alright, then. Yes, Edward I would love to go on a date with you. Where are we going?"

"Now that, love, is a secret. Alice already volunteered to get you ready for it, if you want her too." He smiled his crooked little smile that always takes my breath away. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Just say yes, she has already seen herself making you look even more beautiful then you already are."

"Well thank you, Edward. Where did my mother go?"

"She went home, love, and said she would call you when she was ready." I nodded and walked in the house.

So three hours, and about a pound of make up, and a liter of hair spray, I was done. Alice told me to stay in the bathroom, while she grabbed her camera. I sat on the toilet, wishing that I could just spend the night with Edward, watching movies, but I was just glad that I could be with him.

Alice came rushing into the room, if she breathed, she would be out of breath.

"Alice wha-"

"Bella, you can't go out tonight."

"Why?"

"Someone is out to kill you."

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello faithful readers! i'm so sorry i havn't updated eailer. I'm out of school and graduated now so hopefully i'll have more time. please review =] **

"Someone is out to kill you" Alice whispered. Her eyes were so dark, almost black. I started at her with my mouth wide, not knowing what to say. Does anyone really know what to say when they are just told that someone wants to kill them?

"What?" Was the only semi-intelligent thing I could choke out.

"I had a vision. I don't know what, or who, but I do know that if you leave this house someone will kill you. It had to be another vampire or…or…" Alice's voice cut out at the realization. It took a couple seconds, but I also caught on.

"Jake wouldn't do anything like that, Alice. He's my best friend and he loves me. I know that I don't love him the way that he loves me. I know that all I do is hurt him. I know all of these things, and I also know Jake. He wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't." I babbled while trying to get my head around what Alice was saying.

"I didn't say that it was Jacob, Bella. I didn't even see who it was. It might be Jacob; it might be someone else in his pack. Or someone else all together. And you know how the future is. It changes all the time. The future is never set in stone, and you know that. I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so harsh, but it's true." Alice sounded kind of mean, which was something new. She never sounded rude, mean, or even brisk. Her tone of voice told me that this was serious.

"Have you talked to Edward about it?" I asked. I didn't want to make her mad by trying to argue with her anymore. She already looked so hurt, and alone, much like she did after any vision. Alice shook her head, and responded.

"No, I wanted to tell you first, and then if you wanted to, you could tell him. I'm sorry again for being rude, but I'm going to lay down and attempt to get my mind around things. Please, please Bella, don't leave the house. Please Bella." With that she walked from the room. I heard her bedroom door shut, and her lay down on her bed. My new hearing abilities allowed me to hear things from a very far distance. I sat in the bathroom listening to everything around me, so involved in the noises, I didn't hear Edward enter the bathroom.

"Bella, are you ready?" His voice startled me. I looked up at him, my face filled with sorrow.

"I can't go out tonight, Edward." I whispered. He quickly kneeled down in front of me, and took my hands in his.

"Love, what's wrong? Why can't you go out? Please tell me, Bella." He whispered, trying to calm me down.

"Alice…had a vision." I couldn't spit out the last of the sentence, it was just so unreal.

"What was it? Bella, please stop beating around the bush, and just tell me."

"Alice had a vision that if I went out tonight, someone would try to kill me." His un-needed breath caught in his throat.

"Who?"

"She doesn't know. But she said that it would have to be a vampire or a werewolf. Or someone of equal strength. Can we stay home? Watch movies and just be together?" I tried to get the topic away from my future.

"Of course love; whatever you wish." I could tell that he wanted to talk more of the situation, but he could also tell that I didn't. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom, heading toward the den.

"Everyone has left for the night. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie took Renee out for dinner. Alice and Jasper went to hunt. I tried to stay out of her mind, but her vision was prominent. I promise to keep you safe no matter what, Bella. Please don't forget that." Edward said, taking my hand.

I looked back at him, and smiled. He always tried so hard to make me happy, but sometimes it just wouldn't work. I wore smiles upon my face to appease him, but I just couldn't get the thought of my death out of my mind.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Edward asked gruffly.

"Yes….No, what did you say? I'm sorry. I just can't get my mind off Alice's vision."

"I asked you what movie you wanted to watch." He asked, letting go of my hand, and going to the DVD stand.

"I don't care, Edward. You choose." He nodded and picked out a classical movie from fifty years ago. Those were his favorite, so I enjoyed them too. I sat down on the couch, tucking my knees under me. Edward sat down, and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his lap. I laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"Bella, it will be okay. I promise love. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Bella, who is that?" A voice from my past asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella, is that you?" A voice from my past asked me. I stood up and spun around to face him. There he was, my first love, the one that I thought I would be with forever. He was the one who came before Edward, and his face still fills my dreams at night when Edward is away. After that one night, the night that ruined everything, I tried to convince myself that I no longer loved him. I tried to convince myself that what happened, happened for a reason, and that reason was a good reason. I tried to convince myself that it was okay that things were over and he was no longer in my life.

"Trenton?" I whispered. Edward leaped to his feet, and spun around also.

"Who are you? And why are you in my house?" Edward spoke in a low, menacing voice. I figured that he already knew that he already picked Trenton's brain of why he was there. Trenton started laughing and I shrunk against Edward. He took my hand and pulled me tight against his chest, realizing that I was frightened.

"Didn't Bella tell you about me? She didn't tell you how she almost killed me? Did she mention that I was her first love, her first time? Anything?" Trenton laughed again. Edward looked down at me, with a wondering look in his eyes.

"Edward, don't believe him. He's lying. I should have told you, should have told you everything, and I'm sorry." I looked back at Trenton. "You need to get out of here, Trent. It's over between us; it has been for a very long time." I took a step forward to put more meaning behind my words. Trenton just stood there and looked at me.

"Bella, you've never been intimidating. You're a sissy, and nobody is scared of you, so just stop trying."

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Edward shouted at him, and then looked at me, "Do you know what he is? What he has became since the last time that you seen him?" I shook my head no, and he continued, "Bella, he's a vampire. He kills people to feed. He's a bad vampire, Bella."

"Stay out of my head, vamp. So what if I am a vampire, and so what if I eat people. Don't you?" Trenton asked like he truly cared. I knew him well enough that he really didn't care. He didn't care about anything, or anyone besides himself. When we were together, he only cared about what happened to him, how much trouble he was going to get in, and never cared about me. No matter how much I begged and pleaded for him to just leave me out of things; he would never listen, because it would cost him money.

"Get out of my house, now." Edward ordered. Trenton smirked.

"Do you really think that I WANT to be here? I hate her, I don't know you. I was sent here to get rid of her." With those final words, he walked from the room. Edward made a move to run after him, but I grabbed his arm, and held him back. For once since the first time we met, I was stronger than him. I was able to keep him rooted in his place, I was able to keep him from killing Trenton. Even though I hated him, I knew that Edward would kill him in the worst possible way he could think of. I shuddered at the thought.

"Bella, who was that? And why did he want to kill you?" Edward asked me without looking at me. I signed inwardly, because I didn't want to talk about what happened between Trenton and I, but I knew that the time had came to tell Edward the truth about my past.

"Sit down, Edward, it's quite a long story." I sat down before him, and he followed my lead. He took my hand in his, and sat quietly while I got my thoughts sorted through.

"About 3 years ago, I met Trenton. We were both new in school, so we just kind of stuck together. We were friends for a very long time before we started dating. As I look back now, I don't even know why I dated him, because I knew he was the wrong type of person who I wanted to surround myself by. He was into drinking and drugs and everything I wasn't. After we started dating, he started pushing sex and drugs onto me. I didn't want to make him unhappy, so I told him yes on almost everything. He beat me when I didn't say yes to having sex with him, and beat me harder when I didn't go on a 'drug run' with him." I paused and sighed. "One night, he had a really big order of drugs to fulfill. He made me go with him. Once we got to where we were meeting the dealer, people surrounded the car. He looked at me and laughed, and so I asked him what he was laughing about. He told me that the way he was going to pay with these drugs was through me. Trenton pushed me out of the car, and told me to never speak to him again. A few guys grabbed me, and threw me into their car. I was beaten and raped, and pretty much left for dead. My best friend my found me, and took me to the hospital. After I recovered, I moved here to Forks. Renee thought it best that I got away from the city for a while. I hadn't talked to Trenton since that night, and I don't know how he found me." I sat there quietly as he processed everything. A few minutes passed, but they felt like hours. I so badly wanted him to talk, wanted to break the silence between us.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Bella? I could have kept you safe." He whispered.

"Edward, this happened almost three years before I met you. There was nothing you could have done."I whispered back. I squeezed his hand, put my other hand against his face, and made him look at me, "I'm okay, Edward, I promise. I will never talk to him again, I will never see him again. You have nothing to worry about I promise."

"Bella, you heard him, he's going to kill you. There's something that I seen in his mind, that I didn't tell you before." It was his turn to take a breath and get his thoughts together.

"What is it Edward?"

"He's part of the Volturi."


End file.
